YOU HEARD ME TAKE IT OFF
by OuMiyuki
Summary: It's Winter. It's below 5 degrees Celsius. Kanan, You and Chika are cuddling on the sofa when the power trips and You does what a "normal" person would do – rush for more clothes. Chika and Kanan had a different opinion.


**Author Notes**

**Request/prompt sent to me on tumblr and well, I work on inspiration/mood and it just...came out. XD**

**So here it is~**

**May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

A loud switch tripping sound echoed in the house followed by a short shriek and the ash-brunette who's panicking was quick to leave the spot on the sofa where she was cuddling with her two girlfriends to go to their room for all that she needs.

"Mou, You-chan! Where'd you go off to~?" Chika whines as she gets up reluctantly, following her older girlfriend to check on the switches.

Kanan chuckles before shaking her head at both the state of the power supply and her missing girlfriend, sure to be donning on a whole lot more fabric than necessary right now.

"No good?" Chika frowns.

Kanan shakes her head again. "We just gotta wait awhile and it'll be back on. No biggies."

Chika smiles at that. "As expected of Kanan-chan! Super knowledgeable!"

The bluenette chuckles as she heads towards the room too; she's internally thankful that the power tripped in the middle of the day and not in the night, else she'd be rushing off to elsewhere like You is – except for her case, it's not clothes but light source.

You breathes out a sigh of relief just as Kanan and Chika enter their shared room, that breath barely heard as she had a mask over her face for that extra warmth.

Chika gestured at You in disbelief while Kanan raises her eyebrows as she looked the ash-brunette from up and down twice.

"What the heck, You-chan! It's not _that _cold!" Chika moves to grab You's arms but You knew what her best friend was trying to do, and she certainly wasn't going to let the orangehead strip her so easily.

"It _is _cold! Don't you try to remove my defences." You waves her hand back and forth and side to side to make Chika step back, though the orangehead was as adamant as ever, not letting go.

Kanan blinks a few times before having to comment too. "You… Even I think that's overdoing it."

You had a scarf wrapped around her neck, a thick brown coat thrown on, the face mask still there to muffle her voice and supposedly protect her face from the cold air, a turtle neck above another tee-shirt and thick wool socks for her toes.

"Noooo…Kanan-chan help me. Stop pulling off my scarf and coat, Chika-chan! It's cold!" You protests as she wrestled with the upset orangehead.

"Y-o-u-cha-n..! Mou! We were cuddling just fine earlier. Just because the power went down, it doesn't mean the temperature plummets right away, you know!" Chika didn't like You wearing so many things, so many layers, so… Chika glares at each article on You. She especially didn't like it since she was happily touching You's thighs and about to put her hand under You's shirt to hug her directly before the power went out. Now how is she supposed to get to You's skin with all those clothes on!? "Take it off, You-chan!"

"I can't help you here, You. I'm on Chika's side this time." Kanan strides over to pull You's mask off.

"Wah! Hey!"

"Yay! Kanan-chan's on my side. You're going down, You-chan!" Chika cheers as she tugs the scarf off You.

"Ah!" You tries to reach for her scarf but Chika threw behind her, out of You's reach.

Kanan leans close to You's face, then smiling when You's eyes were on her. "You shouldn't hide your face, You. It's illegal to hide away such a pretty face." Kanan winks as she throws the mask behind her too.

This time You couldn't react in protest as her cheeks burned a strong red at Kanan's out of the blue sweet nothings. _"Meanie…" _

You mumbles. Chika and Kanan exchanged a brief knowing glance before going on the attack. Kanan easily tips You off balance from the shoulders, making You fall backwards onto the bed her coat off her shoulders; Kanan grins at the vulnerable position she has You in. "Eh- Kanan-chan-"

Chika was quick to follow, lifting both the turtle-neck and the t-shirt up at the same time, licking her lips at the sight of You's skin, fingers pressing on You's smooth stomach. "C-Chika-chan!"

You didn't even notice Kanan moving away and plucking her comfy socks off. "I had then on earlier!" You flails but Chika had her hands at the waistband of You's pants, an evil smirk on, wagging her eyebrows at You when the ash-brunette looked over. "Y-You won't!"

Chika laughs loudly. "Oh, I will~"

Kanan waves the socks at You before throwing it over her shoulders and steps closer to You again, sitting on the bed to help tug the coat off. "Don't even bother, You. The lesser you struggle, the less pain you have to be put through."

You bites her bottom lip, accessing her situation – pushed onto the bed, Chika cornering her and Kanan hovering right beside and above her…She had no way of getting out of this clothed in the right amount of fabric she desired.

"You heard me, You-chan." Chika shifts, her fingers ghosting over You's skin instead of tugging at You's pants. "Take. It. Off."

Chika's red eyes with a glint in them meant business, her half-smile told You she wasn't going to go easy on her at all (and You already experienced it), and now she even lowered her voice in such a seductive and demanding purr…You could only gulp, feel a shudder go through her spine which she likes to think it's because it _is cold _but knows it's because of the orangehead. It didn't help her case that her older girlfriend was removing her coat in the evilest way possible – pulling it down in a slow and sensual manner, all while smiling at her.

"Ahhh, alright, alright. I'll take it off. Mou. Stop stripping me forcefully. Mou!" You's face was a good enough substitute heater for the one that went off with the power as the ash-brunette scrambled inwards to build some distance between her and her girlfriends on the assault.

Chika was back to her usual carefree grin while Kanan leans backwards with a hearty laugh. "Told you, you can't win us, You-chan."

"As planned. You're warm now and we get you naked. All's well that ends well."

"I'm not removing all my clothes, Kanan-chan!" You throws the coat at Kanan. Noticing Chika's smile morphing into a perverted one, You throws her turtle-neck blouse at the orangehead.

"_What kind of girlfriends do I have…Mou…" _You grumbles, red-faced but certainly not feeling the winter's cold.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**It's like I don't know what a drabble is. –chuckles- But hey, it's normal for the story to be longer when there are more than two people~ XD **

**I need to write more for them to get a good groove and flow though. :) I think? Did I portray them well~? Hehe~ ^w^ **

**Leave me comments if you like! I wanna know how it was for y'all. *O* **


End file.
